


I'll lay down face up this time, under you like a G.U.Y.

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [9]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Breathplay, Come Eating, Come Shot, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Good boy Doms, Idiots in Love, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lauro, Riding, Rimming, Subspace, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: Oggi finalmente sembrava andare tutto liscio. I polsi tiravano il giusto, il culo di Lauro pesava il giusto, l’ossigeno mancava il giusto.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Coronavirus Decameron Fanfic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I'll lay down face up this time, under you like a G.U.Y.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).



> Data la quarantena in zona rossa, coi miei coinqui abbiamo deciso di ammazzare la noia prendendo esempio dal Decamerone: eleggere un 'capo della giornata' che decida il tema del giorno, scrivere una fanfic di minimo 100 parole su quel tema e leggerci ognun* il proprio racconto dopo cena.  
> Io, come sfida ulteriore, mi sono autoimposto di infilarci dentro questi due quasi ogni sera.
> 
> Questo è il risultato della diciassettesima giornata (still going strong!). Capo: F. Tema: breath control.

C’era voluto un sacco di tempo per arrivare a quel punto. Ci avevano provato veramente tante volte, quasi tutti fallimenti (mai tragici, in ogni caso, anzi, si erano sempre divertiti un casino entrambi), che sembrava destino non dovesse funzionare. Ma Edo quando si metteva in testa una cosa doveva farla, per forza, né se né ma, e Lauro uguale. Si erano trovati proprio per questo.

Oggi finalmente sembrava andare tutto liscio. I polsi tiravano il giusto, il culo di Lauro pesava il giusto, l’ossigeno mancava il giusto. La lingua scattante, la gola aperta e pronta, il cazzo dimenticato ma già bello in tiro, sull’attenti. Il cervello gli friccicava in quella maniera super piacevole che ha il corpo per dirti _tra un po’ svieni, stronzo, ossigenami_ , ma a quello pensava Lauro che ogni tanto gli concedeva di sollevarsi dalla sua faccia di quei due centimetri appena per fargli riprendere un attimo fiato. Poi quasi gli ricadeva addosso, e lui ricominciava a lavorare in semi-apnea. Un paradiso, con l’odore più forte di Lauro direttamente nel naso, il suo sapore come quello di un dessert.

Lauro aveva continuato a strusciarsi un po’ sulla sua faccia, poi gli aveva stretto il mento con una mano, facendogli aprire la bocca, ed Edoardo aveva pensato _ecco, ci siamo_. Gli aveva infilato il cazzo in gola lentamente, ma senza fermarsi finché non era arrivato in fondo.

Avendo i polsi legati alla testata del letto e non essendo in grado di produrre suoni, era difficile per Edo fargli capire se qualcosa andava storto o se doveva fermarsi, perciò avevano ideato un doppio sistema: Edo avrebbe potuto schioccare le dita, e nel caso non fosse stato in grado di farlo, o Lauro non avesse sentito, avevano sistemato tra i suoi piedi, in fondo al letto, uno di quei giochini per cani che fa _squeak_ quando lo strizzi o lo lanci, da schiacciare coi piedi o semplicemente calciare via con facilità.

Lauro, in ogni caso, nonostante fosse perso nella goduria che stava provando, era sempre rimasto attento alle sue reazioni, anche quando si era girato di schiena per scopargli la faccia più a fondo.

La gola di Edoardo era in fiamme, e questo non faceva che aumentare il suo stato di profonda beatitudine. Sapere che dopo non sarebbe stato in grado di parlare per un’intera giornata lo mandava in orbita. Aveva avuto seriamente paura di venire così, senza bisogno di altro, quando Lauro gli aveva appoggiato una mano sul collo per sentirsi meglio dentro la sua gola, senza risparmiargli niente, usandolo come una fleshlight.

Poi però Lauro era uscito dalla sua bocca. Non aveva fatto in tempo a prendere il respiro più grosso della serata, che subito i suoi polmoni si erano magicamente svuotati nel momento in cui Lauro si era calato sul suo cazzo, anche lì in un solo movimento fluido che aveva rischiato di farlo letteralmente esplodere.

Erano bastate un paio di rotazioni del bacino di Lauro a farlo urlare con la voce che non aveva più, raschiandosi la gola e quasi piangendo per l’intensità di... tutto. Ogni cosa. _Cazzodiolauro_.

Lauro, sentendoselo venire dentro, si era stretto intorno a lui e l’aveva spremuto fino a farlo rabbrividire forte, poi si era sollevato e gli aveva sciolto i polsi. Infine era tornato a sedersi sulla sua faccia per farsi pulire. Edo, ormai singhiozzante e semisvenuto dalla felicità, gli aveva preso il culo tra le mani e l’aveva leccato diligentemente, con una gratitudine e una voracità che solo un affamato può avere.

Come ultima cosa, il suo amato aguzzino gli si era seduto a cavalcioni sullo sterno e gli aveva ordinato di tirare fuori la lingua e chiudere gli occhi. Sapeva benissimo cosa stava per succedere, e aveva accolto con gioia tutto quello che gli era finito in faccia, leccandosi pure i baffi come un gatto sornione, mentre Lauro gli collassava finalmente addosso, esausto almeno quanto lui.

Con la premura di un innamorato, Lauro gli aveva poi pulito il viso con una salvietta e sorretto la testa mentre Edo prendeva delle gran sorsate d’acqua (“piano, scemo, te fai male. Sorsi piccoli, daje”), per poi sdraiarsi al suo fianco e riempirlo di baci, lunghi e lenti sul collo, piccoli come lentiggini sulla fronte e sul naso, a schiocco come ventose sulle guance. 

Non aveva mai smesso di dirgli quanto era stato bravo, di accarezzargli i capelli, di strusciare i piedi caldi contro le sue caviglie. Edo, dal canto suo, non riusciva a parlare, quindi si era limitato a guardarlo per tutto il tempo con occhi adoranti, sempre più pesanti dal sonno. Lauro allora aveva tirato su le lenzuola per coprirli entrambi, gli aveva massaggiato un po’ i polsi e fatto i grattini sulla nuca, finché Edo non si era addormentato col viso sereno.

L'aveva guardato dormire il tempo di qualche sigaretta e un paio di lacrime contente, aveva buttato giù due righe che gli erano venute in mente mentre osservava le sue ciglia pallidissime muoversi in maniera quasi impercettibile, mosse forse dall’inconscio della fase rem. Chissà cosa stava sognando. Aveva provato ad immaginarlo ed erano venute fuori parole da fissare con l’inchiostro per non perderle il giorno dopo, un po’ come fossero il suggello di quella serata che stava placidamente scivolando verso l’alba. 

Ormai prosciugato di qualsiasi linfa, gli si era accoccolato addosso senza sapere che ore fossero e aveva chiuso gli occhi con l'ombra di un sorriso, lasciata sfuggire volentieri e affidata al segreto del buio.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo di nuovo di Gaga, stavolta da G.U.Y.
> 
> Dedicato a Will che non solo si è sorbita le mie pare, ma mi ha anche aiutato a compilare la lunga lista ~~della spesa~~ dei tag.


End file.
